Diablo Desert
Diablo Desert is a giant, desolate desert on Mount Paozu. It was the home of Yamcha and Puar, who would both rob anybody who comes around of money or capsules. Pilaf's Castle is also located here. You may RP here. *Kenzin *Diventh Fight to 1hp! Cauli * Health: 71,782/102,000 *Strength: 280 *Speed: 280 *Stamina: 1000/1000 *Equipment: 2x gauntlets *Effects: 25% more kinetic and energy damage, Zenkai *Signature form: Combat Mastery Mizaki *Health: 3,250/40,000 *Strength: 175 (218.75) *Speed: 175 (218.75) *Stamina: 1000/1000 *Equipment: N/A *Effects: Zenkai, Materilization *Signature State: Unlimited Blade Works Battle Start! *﻿"Hmm, as much I want to hold back, you seem stronger than I might be able to handle." I am the bone of my sword Steel is my body and fire is my blood I have created over a thousand blades Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life *﻿Cauli scratches her head "Uh a chant isnt the usual start to a battle but whatever to each their own" She reaches behind her back clicking 2 gauntlets on and punching them together *"Don't take me lightly, I'll show you just what I can do." Have withstood pain to create many weapons Yet, those hands will never hold anything So as I pray, unlimited blade works. When the chant is finished, Unlimited Blade Works activates and Mazaki stands at the top of the hill. "Now then, come at me and I'll show you what I can do." *"Huh thats new well time to get to work" Cauli launches herself forward delivering a jab cross combo before moving in a snap pivoting motion to dodge the weapons and deliver another 2 combos (tier 3k hit 15,750) *After the attack, Mazaki jumps into the air and summons a Bow and Arrow (Machine Gun) and fires off 5 arrows at once towards Cauli. (4 hit 5256 *Cauli is hit by the bullets but her natural ki defense prevents them penetrating the skin "Hmm not been challenged with a ranged foe before" Cauli puts her hands together firing a blast of concusive force in the shape of a punch (1 t1k hit 5250 *"Then this should provide a good challenge." Mazaki says firing off 5 more arrows in rapid succession. (all hit 6570) *Cauli reflexively crosses her arms so her gauntlets protect her face "guess im stuck at range, ugh i hate that" Cauli holds her hand out fingers spread firing a beam from each finger that focus into a beam (finger spread beam hit 5250 (zenkai part 1 triggers) *"I'm not quite done yet." Mazaki says firing off 5 more rounds before dashing in to smack her once with the bow. (4 hit 5256 *Cauli spins dodging the last Arrow using her opening to get close delivering an uppercut that fires a concusive shot (tier 1 k miss) *Mazaki gets dead close, aiming at her stomach before firing off two rounds, kicking her, then firing off three more arrows at her. (3 hit 3942) *Cauli manages to deflect the first 2 rounds before being caught by the kick she charges at Mazaki and then feints him dissapearing and apearing behind him delivering and open palmed thurst clean into his back (t1k hit 5250 *Mazaki turns after the hit to his back and lauches another volley of 5 arrows. (4 hit 5256 *A vien pops on Caulis forehead "this is getting annoying just fall already" she fires another finger spread beam (tier1E hit 5250 second zenkai triggers *"Hmph, I don't fall so easily." Mazaki says firing off 5 more arrows 3 hit 3942 *"Well i think its time to take you down" Cauli delivers a quick upercut to send him up into the air pinballing him repeatedly and then slamming him into the ground (10 daul sword strikes 8 hit 21,000 reduced to 3249 *Cauli wins Category:Battle Grounds Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Earth Category:Locations